What Drives Us
by tht1chck
Summary: Sleeping in an empty lot in Phoenix, the Driver hears a scream in the dark and doesn't hesitate to investigate.


**Disclaimers: I don't own _Drive _or_ Supernatural. _**

* * *

The screaming is what wakes him from that uneasy slumber in the car. Well, screaming and curses being thrown blindly into the air. Reaching into the backseat of the Malibu, he grabs the knife, his knife and bolts from the vehicle, a wicked laughter now an addition in the direction of the screams. He moves without thinking towards the laughing shadow, he notices a woman on the floor, limp, her face bleeding and he goes rigid for a second. A second and he can hear his heartbeat ringing in his hears, a second and he can feel himself start to shake.

"No."

He hears himself whisper as he lunges at the laughing shadow, who jolts in surprise, and then lets out a rumble that's close to something that sounds like a car's engine. The laughing man grips him by the neck and slams him against the wall, neither men notice the fallen woman back on her feet, gripping a blade with trained fingers, a scowl plastered on her face as her nose continues to ooze blood.

"_No!"_

Her words rip through the night as she drives the silver blade deep into the laughing man's back who goes stiff for a moment and then drops the man-he has raised-to the floor.

"**Ding-ding!**"

The demon glowers as he lunges back at the woman and pulls another fist to her face, her soft features bruising under his knuckles, which have receded three more times, covered in crimson. The man hunched on the floor watches as the laughing man's figure distorts in front of his eyes. He watches the laughing man hit her again and again in horror as his form warps, changes, becomes clear. He watches spikes appear where at first was nothing but the back of a tailored suit, he watches the laughing man's figure fade and a dark, twisted shape take its place.

"_...libertate servire.. te rogamus.. audi nos… Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris.. te rogamus, audi nos…" _

The woman is sputtering out words, a shaky form of Latin, if he's right, as the creature continues to pummel her and he can feel something inside of him as the twisted-dark-laughing figure goes still once again and turns towards him.

"**You…**"

It growls with that car engine impersonation and stalks closer to the man against the wall, sneering, anything human in their features gone. The woman chants in Latin once again, stronger, louder as the man slumped against the ground goes rigid, a warmth suddenly filling him, the wound still healing on his stomach stings as the dark distorted figure wraps its claws around his clothing and lets go a screech.

"No."

He whispers and places his hand on the demons face, a blinding white light suddenly erupting from the demons red eyes as the screeching suddenly turns to a howl, the world seems to still for a moment as the man removes his hand and slumps back to the ground, unable to hold his own weight.

* * *

He's not sure if he blacked out or simply fainted, but he knows that he can still feel the knife wound on his stomach burning, he opens his eyes and jolts back, the woman who was on the ground is right in front of him, staring with wide doe eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asks standing and offering a hand to the man on the ground, he hesitates and then grips her forearm.

"Yeah… thanks." He mumbles and then looks over her face. It's beaten to a literal pulp, her nose looks broken, lip bleeding and her eye has swollen shut. She lets him stare and suddenly shrugs, unfazed by the wounds on her face, he guesses. It could have been a lot worse.

"It could be worse," she starts, mimicking his thoughts as she runs a hand through her matted dark hair diverting her eyes to the side. "I could be dead." She nods and then kneels to grab the blade she stuck into the laughing man's back.

He hesitates. "What… what was that?" She notices the tremor in his voice and turns to study his face for a moment before he keels over and vomits against the wall.

Moving to his side she decides against rubbing his back in comfort and sighs slightly. "What do you think it was?" she asks him once he's finished and gotten his breathing under control.

He glances at her, his memory flashing over what had just happened, the sudden scream, the distasteful laughter, the blood, the Latin, that man, no, that _thing_ beating her down and then reeling on him.

"I don't know… did you see?" he asks but stops suddenly, realizing how crazy it would sound.

"Yes." She calmly answers him, still keeping a steady silent gaze and then turns to get out of the dark alleyway. He follows, the sounds of screeching tires pulling up at the opening.

Two men jump out of a black muscle car and race towards them, the girl seems to visibly relax as the shorter of the two grabs hold of her shoulders, looks her over and then pulls her into a hug. The taller cast a glance his way and nods, possibly indicating a silent _'We'll talk in a moment'_ before he too briefly hugs the girl, but more gently and takes her face in his hands, looking over her injuries.

He watches the three of them from afar and slumps against the wall, he watches her shake her head and gesture to him with a nod. Silent words are exchanged as the two casts a glance his way in unison, and then back to the girl.

Not waiting any longer he moves from the wall and starts back to his vehicle, he stumbles for a moment, his head suddenly throbbing as he hears one of them shouting, 'Blondie!' in his direction, but doesn't stop. The lights around him seem to intensify as he leans on his car, fumbles with his keys and the two are on him, he can hear the girls Latin words running through his head, can see that twisted image of the man pummeling her again as a hand suddenly grips his shoulder.

"…_omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine."_

He slurs staring into bright green eyes whose eyebrows shoot up in surprise as the man crumbles to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Throwing the Driver in with the Winchester brothers and a side O/C, Castiel will eventually pop up, along with other characters. **


End file.
